Cats and Dogs Project
by xxWolfxx
Summary: Kagome and the gang are attacked but Inuyasha is gone, Where? and how did Kagome end up at Sesshomaru's palace with white ears and A Sexy tail! bells of Melody and whats with these Fangs! Sesshomaru needs a mate and heirs where will he find the one...KxS!
1. Golden rescue

_**Thank you for reading my story "Cats and Dogs project" I hope the summery caught your attention like the story will, I Don't really want to write a long Authors note so Please just enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

**A golden rescue **

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag as she watched Inuyasha run silently off into the night. Looking in the direction he went, Kagome noticed Kikyou's soul catchers floating above the trees. She sighed as she realized where he was going. She had gotten used to Inuyasha going to Kikyou, but it still hurt all the same. Kagome realized a while ago that Inuyasha would never love her and had begun to give up on her love for him.

But it still hurt that after all this time; he would still run off to that deadpreistess. One that had been dead for fifty years, Kagome shuddered in disgust at what they could be doing. She tossed the front of her sleeping bag off her since it was so hot and turned on her side to try and go to sleep.

hours had gone by, Kagome tossed around. During this time she got a bit sticky with sweat, to the point where the inside of her sleeping bag was sticking to her back and thighs. Growling in frustration Kagome got up and grabbed her bag and weapon. Just as she was leaving, she felt a jewel shard coming towards camp.

Kagome yelled "Miroku, Sango wake up i sense a jewel shard, hurry wake up!" Sango jumped up and was alert immediately, grabbing Hiraikotsu and moving into a fighting stance.

Miroku grabbed his staff and stood up in his fighting stance. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, stringing one to prepare. Soon, a large tiger-youkai came crashing through the trees Snarling loudly. Kagome held her breath as she aimed at the youkai's large chest. She drew the arrow against the bow until it would go no further and released it at the youkai.

The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the Tiger's chest inches away from its mark. The tiger roared in pain and stromed at Kagome. She quickly strung an arrow. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung the boomerang at the youkai. slicing through its forearm and came back to her. The youkai changed its direction and headed for Sango. Kagome released the arrow she had set up and hit the demon in the back.

Miroku threw several ofuda at the youkai, It moaned in pain as it was paralyzed. Sango threw Hiraikotsu once more, slicing through the tigers leg. It thrashed against the spell of the ofuda. Again, Kagome aimed an arrow, this time at the jewel shard it held. The arrow had a direct hit and the tiger roared as the shard fell from its back.

Kagome ran up to the youkai and grabbed the shard.

As she did, the youkai reared up and hissed at her as it circled her sango charged forward along with Miroku but they were easily discarded by the youkai's powerful tail the youkai threw its front leg toward her , sending Kagome crashing threw trees and landing far from camp. "Kagome!" She could hear her friends calling her as she hit through the trees, She hit the ground with a large thud and everything went black.

--

Kagome awoke, her head throbbing and bright spots dancing in front of her closed eyes. Her back hurt a lot, like she had been run over by a truck. Moaning, she slowly opened her eyes to see purple ones staring intently at her. She was about to scream when she realized that the person staring at her was not much younger than herself and that they looked alot like Sango but she was not her. No, on this person there were three pink stripes on each cheek and a strawberry red heart on their forehead.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered. Suddenly, there was adrenaline rushing through her veins as her mind was alert and flashing danger signs at her. She began to get up, but they immediately pushed her down.

"Please my lady it is not safe for you to move so fast and so early in your recovery" the purple eyed woman said as she rinsed the warm towel off and put it back on her forehead "Tika my lady" She said as she applyed pressure on her wounds to put medicine in them.

"Where is everyone, and why am I here" Kagome began to babble out. Her words began to come out jumbled together and Tika looked at her as if she were bored until she had enough of her blathering and clamped a clawed hand over her mouth. "my lady, last night you came crashing through trees and landed on the ground, miles away from your camp. The warriors from our village came across you and I saved you from various fatal injuries of what seemed to be a youkai." She explained, looking into Kagome's eyes as her words slowly flowed out of her mouth.

She released her mouth and bowed down low for her response. "Why did you save me" She whispered. "You are useful to our village. You are the source of Miko strength, when we woman are through with you your beauty will sooth sore eyes and your whore grab will be discarded and your Preistess clothes will show the world your positon in our High socioty, you are powerful Not only that, but the youkai council has been badgering our lord to take a mate." She giggled at the thought of this beautiful woman meeting her lord.

"W-What do you mean 'your lord needs to take a mate' and who said I was up for grabs TIKA?!" Kagome demanded. "In order to save you from death, I had to sneak you into Our lords most secret safest village through out his kingdom my lady." She sighed. Kagome breathed in and out slowly then smiled from her laying position "My names Kagome and I don't really want to be called 'my lady' its to weird and I am not born of noble blood Tika"

long silent pause

"Ano…I'm going to get dressed in that miko uniform now" Kagome smiled nervously and proceeded to getting up.

Kagome came back out to see Tika talking to two elderly woman who smiled and bowed toward Kagome "My lady we are Dao -lao-lin and Que-lao-lin we have had the great plessure and honor of Healing you my lady I hope you love your new energy and healing abilities we through in our old powers into you we have no use for them now My lady" They purred out togetrher as there large dog tail swayed behind them, "O-Oh please call me Kagome And Thank you I am greatly please with my new strength and want to acheive great things." she mussed as she patted her shoulders and head to make her point.

thats when a very old man came in with 4 small golden bells on blue silk ribbons "My lady" he started making Kagome sigh in her head just giving up on having the villagers calling her Kagome. "For your love and sweetness may it always chime to your souls melody on your adventure's" He said as he tied it around her wrists and Ankles and flicked them to make his point they sounded so lovely as they hummed a tune instead of tinking into the medal sides.

--

Kagome had left with a pack full of food, clothes, servents, and three warriors. 'All I needed was a bow and some arrows' Kagome sweat dropped in her head thats when she sensed a strong familier aura coming toward them she notched her arrow and pointed it toward the path the demon was sure to come down. she turned around once Tika had coughed thats when they began to bow she was confused until she turned around and Saw none other than Sesshomaru...

'You gotta be kidding me...' Kagome hissed in her head and ammend the arrow at him again until she was pinned agenist the tree behind her.

"Human you dare try to threaten this Sesshomaru and take my warriors and MY Servents with MY food" He growled as he glared at her she egarly glared back "milord if I my intturpt?" Tika piped up he twitched his finger so she countined "We had found her half dead so we saved her we had no Idea she was an enemy but she is very sweet and strong so baring pups is good in her nature..."Tika smiled as she saw Kagome glare at her but she was also blushing "This human produce my heirs..." he thought about it "No" he growled as he dropped her and walked away "do with her what you will." he purred out ecxpecting his men to kill her but they just gently helped her up as the woman fixed her hair and soothed her wounds once again from the rough encounter with there lord.

'love will find away...even if they don't like eachother yet' Tika and the rest of the servents and some warriors thought smugly.

Kagome Screamed in pain as she fell forward the reason she moaned in pain was, in her back there was a large burn mark the warriors quickly surrounded her and the servent girls they looked all around and all they say was a flash of red and white grab.

Kagome quickcly passed out hearing Tika and the others yelling for there lord 'n-no' Kagome thought.

--

When Kagome awoke, she was wrapped in something furry all around her body and wind gentley hitting her face. She cracked her eye open and saw vast sky around her. She gasped in fear as she started to wiggle and clung more to the soft fabric.

"Do not move wench" Sesshomaru's voice came from above. "no I'll move all I want you inu" Kagome mumbled softly after she gave a very loud and aggresive eep, still a bit to sleepy to freak out anymore. "You will adress me with respect miko. or I will drop you to a very long death. My Servents and there leader Tika are going to meet us at the Castle and tend to your wounds" He explained coldly. "jeez sorry _Lord_ sesshomaru. I still hurt tyhough so can you not move your chest or Breathe" Kagome snickered as she snuggled into Sesshomaru more. 'This is so wrong, but it feels so right' Kagome frowned in her head.

"We are almost to MY home. Look down miko" He suggested empizing my. Kagome looked down after she rolled her eyes and almost had a heart attack. The sight she saw was breathtaking. The House of the Moon stood tall. It was made of pal pearl colored stone, shoji screened windows capturing the sun. There was a garden within the tall, protective walls.Kagome saw steam rising out of one of the windows. Kagome guessed it was the hot springs.

"SO BIG" was what she said before she passed out. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with small unnoticed laughter at her reaction.

000--00--000

He placed Kagome down in his chambers so she could get more rest and accept the fact she was just with him and not killed. Sesshomaru walked back out the room to go to his study. he was immediately attacked by a blur of black, and orange. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin missed you" Rin squealed and nuzzled into his leg.

"hn" Sesshomaru grunted but he smiled a bit and patted Rin's head. "So, did Lord Sesshomaru bring Rin anything on his travels?" She beamed. "hm" Sesshomaru started slowly. "Really! What?!" The young girl bounced eagerly. "A lady friend" He finished. "Where is she? Rin wants to meet her new friend" Rin looked around eagerly.

"Asleep. And you are not to interrupt her sleeping Rin. She needs her rest and will be sleeping until she is fully healed. I will bring you to her later" Sesshomaru quickly told Rin when he saw her prepare to run off and find Kagome. The girl sighed in defeat. "Rin won't bother her new freind" The girl pouted a bit.

"Go play" Sesshomaru ordered and gave Rin's head one last pat. She ran off. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and went inside his study. He sat there for hours thinking of a great way to use this miko to his advantage.'When Will I have a mommy milord?' He heard in his head that was rins voice he remembered how he stopped for a second and then kept walking with the answer 'never.' he came out of his stuppor and smirked "Mother she shall be but she needs to live through that major injury first" he grinned wider thats when Jaken came in and fainted at seeing his lords death smile on his face.

000--000-000

The next day, Kagome woke up to a delicious aroma. It was the food downstairs. She could smell all the different foods coming into the room blending into one scent. It was calming and soothing to wake up to. "Good Morning, Kagome" Tika purred in her ear. Kagome jumped well the best she could as she layed on the healing bed and to sore to even move as she heard her voice so close to her.

"G-good Morning" She replied back. "where am I?" She asked eagerly. "What, well your at Lord sesshomaru's palace and We have been working on saving you all night" Tika stated sadly, still behind her. "oh well I feel alittle better if that makes you feel brighter about your work" Kagome smiled sweetly.'Even in this state, your sweet yet we know that your going to Die we smell it on you...' Tika thought but she smiled none the less "I suppose.wait I got it I'll be back Kagome and with something that will save your life!" she giggled as she ran out the door and left two servents to tend to her still bleeding back.

"Thank you" She smiled toward the two wolf Demoness's. "Doing our job" "no your saving me thats a reason to say thank you now no saying anything more cause I'm right and your wrong" Kagome giggled but cried out in pain as her back started to burn again.

Then, out of nowhere Tika came and sat at the edge of her bed. Kagome smiled and then noticed a small crystal tube with golden liquid in it "Now to save a human life of this sever deadly wound, you will drink this Kagome and become Youkai to save your own life" Tika sighed out sadly at turning this lovely beautiful human woman into a demoness. 'Beauty will stay with her love and kind heart but her wounds will be gone' Tika smiled knowing it would be alright. "WHAT!" Kagome yelled but hissed in pain.

"You smell of death Kagome you will surely die before night fall so please drink this we enjoy your company and think you'll be abel to have some lovely demoness features" The two twin wolfs chipped in to talk kagome into it, 'Demon marks huh they are kinda sexy...' kagome giggled and nodded so they turned her over with much crying and screaming from Kagome. Tika took the vile and slowly started to poor it in her mouth it tasted like brown sugar and blood, one thing she loves and one thing she hates. once she downed it all the demoness's smiled bowed and left after Kagome fell into slumber.

000--00--000

Tika and half the castle sat at the edge of the bed or just stood around the bed and watched Kagome. She writhed in pain, slipping in and out of consciousness as the she changed into a youkai. Her hair was becoming longer as she changed it had been two days since the golden liquid and it was finally taking affect. What used to be jet black hair was now ebony black. she had large tranigle cat ears atop her head white in color matching her white kitty tail to 'Neko Demoness' "They'll fight like cat and dog oh great" the room erupted in laughter.

Her eyes, when she opened them were becoming a beautiful Indigo blue. Faint stripes were outlined on her cheeks. They matched Sesshomaru's in color but the cresent moon on her forhead suprised everyone they thought she was just going to have a plain forehead, no her forehead had a silver cresent moon and it was already quite prominent on her forehead. Tika placed a cold cloth on Kagome's head and uncovered her. The eldest healer's said the best she could do was wait for the marks to become full and her to come back into consciousness. and she did hours passed the addiunce she had dispearsed and she now wolfed down some rice soup with egg and raw meat, Tika only laughed making Kagome's new cat ears twitch.

Tika got up and dug into her healing bag and soon pulled out a bamboo box and handed the slim small box to her "For you Kagome for becoming the new lady you are right now...and in future baring our lords heirs" Tika smiled as she mumbled the last part but Kagome heard it she glared but still had a small blush play across her face. Kaogme pulled out a long red silk ribbon with a large bell tied to it she smiled and hugged Tika "for me?" She asked as she began tgo tie it around her neck until tika grabbed her wrist to stop her and toke it from her "Oh you tease..." Kagome pouted it looked cute now her lips were peachy in color and alot more fuller and they looked as soft as a rose petel.

Tika grabbed Kagome's tail making her hiss at her and swat at her hands "oh hush Kagome its for your tail" Tika said the Kagome giggled as the servent tied it to her tail Kagome swayed her tail and sure enough it jingled she remembered the bells Tied around her Wrists and Ankles. "I'm going to sound like a large bell myself" Kagome sighed, Tika knew what she ment "No These also sing your soul song Kagome" Tika grinned.

"and one for your lovely neck" Tika sang out and tied a red silk ribbon with a smaller bell around her neck. "There now we can find you no matter where you hide Kagome" Tika laughed and if on que Kagome slide under the bed but not because she was playing because insinct told her to as the door opened and in stepped Sesshomaru "Tika your not aloud in the Miko's room unless she is in her or has summond you." Sesshomaru boomed out as he picked dirt from his nails.

"She is in here" Tika smiled as she bowed but assidently stepped on her tail "DAMN IT!" Kagome screamed as she slipped gracefully out from under the bed and pulled her tail close to her as she glared at Tika who giggled "Oh your going to get it Mark my words missy" Kagome laughed out as she soothed her tail until she heard a cough and looked toward her door to see Seshsomaru leaning up agenist the Door frame "Miko your words are loud and you have yet to bow" Sesshomaru said coldly as he stood at his full height "Miko your words are loud and you have yet to bow" Kagome said mockingly and now stood straight and dropped her tail.

"You mock me" he growled "You mock me" she huffed out as her ears began to go back "Miko your childish game will stop this moment" he said cooly as he stood over her now. "No you pampered pooch and my names Kagome say it with me KA-GO-ME!" Kagome hissed out as her tail now stood straight up and was fluffed out.

Sesshomaru growled thats when he saw it she had no Kimono on or a yukata instead she was wearing thin silky material it was blue and white and it stopped at her thighs making Sesshomaru growl at her indesent wear, her Body now had more womanly curver's, wide hips, large Breast she was much taller now about to Sesshomaru's chin, she had long slender legs, was a healthy tan, and long ebony black hair down past her round ass. "cats!" he roared as he pushed her agenist the wall and held her there with his body "you never wear clothes like that unless you're with your mate" he purred into her ear then toke the tip of her white ear and started to nibble on it and suck.

she could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck she shivered her ears perking forward and her tail warping around his leg as her eyes started to turn red, she moaned thats when he looked down at her and noticed her eye's all red "Don't let your beast go Wench" he smirked as he licked her neck one more time and soon left glaring at Tika if she said anything. "Kagome, Kagome Are you alright?!" Tika laughed loudly as she smelt her arousal and saw her ears perk up "Peachy" Kagome purred as her eye's turned back into the beautiful Ocean blue.

"Cat demon huh strange..." He said out loud as he went into his bed chamber...he didn't like that fact it was right next to her but Tika arrenged for her to be there and so she was.

_**Hope everyone liked it I worked hard and Thought Kagome would be ravishingly beautiful being a youkai and all White tail white ears cute no? Please no flame's I tried my hardest heh **_

_**love, Wolf**_


	2. Mating Chills

**Hope you like this! oh and this is the chapter for chapter 2 lol hope you like it please message me about more things to do for the next chapter because I'm stuck on what to do next lol.**

_**EARLY MATING CHILL'S!**_

Kagome moaned as she tossed and turned under her nest of silk and fur blankets, she peeked her head out, her cat ears flicking with the motion and surveyed the room she quickly popped her head back into the mess of blankets when a knock sounded at the door.

She grumbled a low 'what' from her perfect warm den.

"Excuse me Kagome the lord demands that you come down to breakfast."

Tika bowed than quickly pulled the blankets off of her and gasped.

"what?"

Kagome asked as she stretched but then started to blush when she looked down.

"I felt caged and trapped in my clothes so I toke them off"

Kagome laughed, she got up and pranced over to her dresser.

The room was so large that Sesshomaru in his Inu form could comfortable fit in the space that was lavished in green, purple, and Blue; the floor a beautiful amythist hue with soft fur pelts laying in a rich way along the floor, Clear blue draps hugged the gold metal windows and fluttered in the wind that blew from the large goldon ceder balcony, that was built left of her bed deep in her large bedchamber. She ran her hands over the elegant jade handles of her stone dresser; as she viewed the paintings of blood shed on the tall dark green walls matching the blue and purple frame's of her bed post.

She smiled at the picture of some young demons playing in a feild and a large inu demon hovering over the moon casting a bright light over the feild. Kagome sighed "Jeez I guess Demons are morning people, because I don't feel like killing anyone as usual."

"Tika, My lady, my Lord is getting Rest-" The guard paused after he walked in to see a naked Kagome bending over looking for some clothes, she quickly scrambled to her Feet and then..."KYAAAAA!" she began throwing stuff at him as he quickly retreated faster than a bolt of lighting and in his place was sesshomaru who was pissed beyond belief.

"What is the matter Woman"

He demanded.

He walked in the room and looked around only to find Tika soothing the Neko Demoness as she quickly tried to cover her body the best she could with her hands and a fox pelt from the bed. "H-he scared me, he saw me naked, and I--You are seeing me naked to" Kagome paused as she suddenly stopped crying and got extremely angry.

"you know what Everyone might as well see me naked than."

She dropped her hands and threw the pelt over her shoulder and rushed out of the room in all her naked glory.

Sesshomaru growled as he to bolted out of the room and paced behind the enraged Demoness "my lord stop, if you excite yourself while she's like this when your about to go into heat next week you could trigger-" the flustered servant was pushed out of the way as the lord pounced on the naked Kagome right when she was about to open the training dojo filled with sweaty hormonal crazy warriors.

she squealed surprised yet excitedly.

Sesshomaru doubled over after a wave of pleasure went through him.

Kagome stared at him worriedly until he grabbed her by the nap of her neck and flipped her over so her face was pushed to the floor.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Let me go" kagome hissed out as she thrashed under him and peeked out of the corner of her eye only to see his facial marks jagged, enlarged fangs, and red eyes.

She gasped and started to wiggle more as she tried to free herself, pain shot down her spine from the pressure of his grip.

"KAGOME STOP MOVING!" Tika scolded kagome loudly as her and other servants finally started to arrive, "What? why? He's going to kill me if I don't get away you crazy woman!" Kagome cried out as she glared through her tears at Tika, "no no no, He's gone into Heat early, Heat is like the time for Demon's to Lust after many things, Bodies, blood, or bloody bodies, so don't worry He seems to just want your Body not your bloody body" Tika smiled at the last part the best she could through her worry.

"What ever I want to get ou-KYAA!" Kagome was thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder who gave a very loud growl as he stormed down the marble hall to his Bedchamber.

Kagome looked up only to see all the servants worried yet Laughing "HELP ME!" kagome screamed before the door was closed behind her.

Kagome was thrown on the large bed that could fit at least seven people easy, the room was lavished with elegant vanilla white furniture, draps as clear as glass yet as soft and flexible as fresh spun silk that hung around the windows.

The floor were made from smooth jade as was his large Desk in the corner facing the wide stone balcony.

Kagome gasped as she looked around the room only to have her gaze land back on the lustful Demon lord who now only had pants on.

'What happened while I was sight seeing' Kagome grunted in her head but gave a small eep when He once again pounced on her, He began to kiss her collar bone easing his soft butterfly kisses down to the valley between her breast.

"No stop Sesshomaru"

Kagome blushed, pushing on his chest He growled and grabbed her left Breast aggressively as He smashed his mouth atop hers and pushed her lips apart, his tongue tasting every part of her mouth.

The whole time Kagome was pushing against him and trying to get him off of her. "Please...S-Stop Sess-" She couldn't finish her sentence since he began to knead her Breast very roughlly making her moan louder with every touch. 'I need to stop him...who am I kidding it feels soooo good...' Kagome thought as He began to nip at her neck his hands traveled down her body and kneaded her lower stomach and pelvis as his hands worked there way lower.

He lifted her Right leg up and set it on his shoulder after he slinked down her body and stared down at his prize; She gasped realizing just what they were doing.

She came back to her sense's.

Kagome Sat up making Sesshomaru's Twitching fingers miss her sweet core completely, she pulled back her hand let it go It connected with his cheek.

Kagome stood up and ran for the door only to be pinned to the door her chest pressed against the surface of the door, she felt something hard against her lower back and realized it was his member, she blushed.

"I may be Sesshomaru's Demon, a monster to fear but I tell him what I want and I want you, So for the next week Stay away from him if you don't want a repeat of now cat bitch."

A low dangerous husky voice rumbled out as he thrusted his pelvis forward to make his point.

Kagome winced at being pressed so hard against the door but then her Head ached as she began to hear a ringing in her head.

The next thing Kagome knows she's on top of Sesshomaru as he lay sprawled on the ground with her straddling his waist.

"Watch your step dog, Because I will make you growl and hiss in pain and pleasure when I'm done with you, this _Cat bitch_ can do lots _Lord Sesshomaru_" Kagome moaned out in a low voice, her eyes red as she grinded herself against him and started to undo his pants, Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath when she wrapped her slender fingers around his member and began pumping, He grabbed at the ground and bucked his hips up meeting Kagome equally with each Jerk of her hand.

She slowly started to pull his pants farther down she grinned an evil seductive smile "Submit pup, this cat has you wrapped around her little fingers."

Sesshomaru glared at her then flipped her over so he was now the one in control, "never" He smirked as he dipped his head low and started to flick his tongue around her jewel making her moan as she clawed at his back, yet trying to push him off with her legs but he just pinned them down.

He started to lick her harder making her buck up in pain. "Kitty Kitty Kitty" He chuckled as he licked his lips and flicked his eyes to Kagome's face only to see her face flushed and head tousled to the side as she bit her lip, His fingers roughly entered her, he started with two but than added three making her scream.

"SESSHOMARU! OH PLEASE-YES-NO NO STOP!"

Kagome shook her head no as he began to prowl up her body and position himself at her entrance.

she pushed at him and finally he retreated and stood, his eyes going from red to gold to red and finally stayed at Red.

Grinning he pounced back on her. "NO!" kagome finally roared and kicked him in the groin and ran out the door as hard as it was.

since the moment she left and was sitting in her room she was so hot with passion and lust she couldn't just sit there.

Kagome laid there on her bed moaning and grunting for a good 3 hours as she gave herself pleasure and release many times that afternoon.

Sesshomaru was tended to by many servants as he was locked in his room for the whole week hearing Kagome moaning and squealing in pleasure in the room next to him as she played with Herself everyday since she to felt hot and lustful from morning to night.

Tika said it was called 'Early Mating chills' and that after being touched by a dog demon toxin's seep from there skin and wash into the female's pours and cause a sexual desire to wield its self over the body for a good week and a half for mating purpose's.

Sesshomaru soon came back to his sense's and had his guards go play with rin in one of the local villages for that week and the whole next month.

Sesshomaru shuttered to himself as he heard and smelt Kagome in the bathing chambers in the north wing he shrugged it off and started toward his study finding lots of work to do there.

'I'm a fool for losing control around that _thing_...' Sesshomaru growled in his head as he scribbled on some paper work.

**Hope you liked it IIT HAS BEEN DECIDED BY ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT THIS WILL STAY AS CHAPTER 2! wanted to let you guys know that there is more and I am thinking of this story ok?**

**Signed, xxwolfxx**


	3. Instinct

_**Sorry It toke me soooooooo long to update its just I'm really sick and If I wasn't throwing up I was writing, So Please enjoy sorry It's so short. =( But Please have fun with it and Give me ALL your Idea's! Please and thanks.**_

KAGOME POV.

The Wind felt gentle and relaxing against my skin as I Sped through the field north of the castle walls, My hair whipped behind me as I played with my new speed and other demonic powers. I laughed a gentle rasp of a noise that sounded like a tune from a symphony, as I jumped from tree to tree after i had exited the field.

I noticed how fluid my movements were when I practically danced across the dirt covered ground as I thought about simple prey around the area.

The thought of hot scarlet liquid leaking into my mouth as I ripped into the flesh of my victim was making my throat burn with a deep thirst for blood shed. I whimpered, scared of my own fantasized thoughts of hostility toward others. My sense of smell toke me off of my worry and back to my hunger as I danced noiselessly through brush toward the smell of deer.

I grinned eagerly, before I ran out and leaped gracefully on my little Bambi and growled in victory as I tore into the animal. I hissed in disgust at myself as I chewed hungrily over the mangled body. The sounds of the water being disturbed by toads rang in my ears as did the wind ruffling the tree tops above me. And the squeal of laughter from near by children in the village of the northern area's. I started to drift off into my own thoughts as I grounded my food further in my sharp K-9 fanged mouth.

It's been Three days since Sesshomaru and I had our 'play time.' And I find that oddly unsatisfying. It's either because I liked it or I just wish it was farther away in the past. I believe its a little of both I've never felt so hot like I did that night, our bodies arching and flushed with sweat and forbidden touches. I started to blush as I thought harder, forgetting about my Meal as I stood and started to walk away in my fluid smooth dance like movements.

I still feel hot sometimes when I'm close to him but I like that I know myself so much better ever since I've met him. I gasped when I saw where I was. I had spaced out for so long that I was now standing in Sesshomaru's room. And he's sleeping on his bed breathing calmly with his angel like face drawn in a gentle expression of peace.

I blushed hard as I saw his bare chest, My chest started getting hot as I walked closer. '_You know You like it. Just keep walking and touch him again. I want to feel that smooth god-like body beneath my fingers.'_ I scowled as I hissed at my inner demon in protest but My body kept in motion My pal small hand reached out toward his sleeping figure. And I slowly yet softly rubbed my fingers up and down his broad chest.

"Mine?" I heard my voice question but I don't remember saying it.

Why would I mumble that?

My small cream colored Nekko ears flicked when I started to hear his heart rate speeding up his breathing become heavier, He was waking up!

I ran from where I stood and fluttered across the room and pranced out of the open door into the silent halls.

"I'm an idiot,"

"no your just stubborn against your inner demon." A small, cheerful voice chimed from behind me.

I turned around to see a small frail beautiful blond demoness looking up at me. I was maybe three inches taller than her but she shocked me with her beauty, She had long blond tressens that barely touched the ground, her warm, caring eyes were a pal electric blue, her face was so radiant and pal that I wanted to touch it, her skin was as white as untouched snow. And her body was not like the rest of her child-like stance and face, no she had a womanly body filled in all the right place's. I felt ugly and immature next to her.

"Er, who are you?"

"oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, my names princess Darling Tashio, I'm visiting from north America, I'm here to annoy my uncle until my daddy comes back to get me, he had to get in an alliance with Germany."

I blushed in jealously as I noticed she also had a sexy roll to her speech when she spoke Japanese, she was a foreigner who was a perfect image for American beauty.

"Nice to meet you Darling." I smiled toward her as I pulled myself together before she noticed, she smiled back thats when I saw she had no fangs, no real demonic features. "What kind of demon are you?" I sang out in my beautiful voice as I approached her a few steps, She giggled at my reaction.

"I'm a snow demoness, kagome dear." She smiled as she huffed at being found out, I laughed, not a small giggle or a simple raspy bark, no it was a full blown chime of a new gentle symphony kind of laugh. I fell to the ground as did Darling we had no Idea why we were laughing just that it was fun and relaxing. As our bodies shook on the floor from our laughter.  
A quick single muffled raspy laugh came from above us, it was Sesshomaru staring at us from his door way. "UNCLE!" Darling gasped out as she flew to his side and hugged him. I giggled one last time as I stood and bowed at him in a quick awkward way.

"Darling this Sesshomaru is busy go play in your room or with Miyu-Chan" He grumbled as Darling hugged his waist.

"Yes right away"

"hn" was his reply as he stared at me I smiled meekly and walked off. I peeked behind me and gulped, I could see he was growling at me or was it at himself? was He fighting with his demon? I know how that feels.

"Kagome..." I turned around to see darling motioning for me to go over to her from a secret door in the wall, When did that get there? I danced my way over to her she laughed "You look like your dancing when you walk, your one of the most graceful demoness I have ever met." Darling complimented me as We crawled through the dark soft tunnel in the wall. "Yeah I know its kind of embarrassing, thank you again I don't think I'm that graceful" I smiled. We stopped thats when she jumped up and I noticed there was a straight narrow hole above me where she had gone, I followed her.

I felt excited as I shot through the dark abyss of the tunnel until I landed on soft pillows. I was in a large pure white painted room where demoness sat every which way.

They all seemed relaxed but then they went silent when I walked toward Darling.

"Calm down everyone, this is Kagome, the 'future lady of the west' now be nice!"

Darling lectured them as I stood silent and submissive beside her.

They seemed to growl loudly when Darling mentioned 'Future lady' they through me quick dirty looks. I looked around the room to see if I was hated all around but I found a corner with four demoness and a pup smiling at me; not the snarky rude smile's or glares some of them were giving me but true smiles. I glided over to them and smoothly sat down, they laughed. A demoness who had few wrinkles on her face and hands smiled,

"Great choice child" she muttered I sub-consciously leaned forward to hear her but there was no need it still sounded loud to me from where I sat.

"I'm Ella Hackett, duchess of Norway, bat demon."

She had fiery red hair that only came down to her sharp cheek bones, her dark lifeless olive green eyes showed no sign of life, she had tan skin with only a couple wrinkles upon it but enough to tell she was an old woman. Her skin was decorated with a handle full of freckles across her face and a couple along her hands, her nails were soft metallic pink like her marble looking lips, she smiled showing a mouth full of pal white teeth with a few mis-shaped and pal yellow, she was plump, yet thin enough to not be called large. She was old but still beautiful.

"My names Rebecka quail, born of royal blood but never toke the name, cat demon" the next one blurted as she stretched.

She looked young enough to be my sister, she had dark russet skin that shimmered from a natural body sheen, bright Carmel eyes that seemed to read into your soul, and a skinny straight body like a blade of iron, she was tiny maybe about 5'1, she had plump natural light pink lips that matched her dark native American skin. her K9 teeth were dull yet long. and I finally noticed she had shiny black hair in a short tided up bun high up on the back of her head. she's pretty and small.

" I'm Riao Ziao & I'm Qiou Ziao, royal sisters of the eastern Chinese colony, strong and untamed is what we are. butterfly demons"

Riao was breathlessly elegant, tall enough to be a model in my era, she had long legs, her tan skin also had a crystal liquid glint to it, her dark almond colored hair was so long she had folded it over her lap moments ago, her eyes were pitch as night but when the light in the room hit them, they turned deep blue, like the oceans darkest corners deep with in the sea's damp depths.

Her twin looked the same body wise, but she had jet black hair that stopped at her knee's, and amethyst hued eye's that were full of life unlike Riao who's looked scornful at others when really she was happy to see them. I began to say my hello's but Ella stopped me and pointed to her side.

"Zyou Ziao, he is the second generation of the Ziao Royal blood line. He is Qiou-San's Son, wolf demon, he toke after his father."

Ella hummed as she patted the young boy's head he swatted at her hand and grumbled.

He had blond hair, and smoldering purple eye's, I noticed his skin was also a dark tan but he also had a little but of muscle going on in his upper body area, he growled at me playfully I noticed he still had his baby teeth yet he looked like he was 9 at least. he was tall like Souta, but he had an attitude like he was an adult. I laughed when he looked up at me and glared.

"Well if thats Everyone I'd like to introduce myself formally, Hello Ella, Rebecka, Riao, Qiou, and Zyou nice to meet you, I'm Kagome higurashi, I'm a cat demon. hope we can be good friends."

I grinned as I noticed Darling laying beside the cream colored chair I occupied.

"Well Hello there Darling!" I squealed to excite her to fuel her need for noise and gossip, she jumped up and hugged me so fast I barely saw her arms flutter around my shoulders as she hugged me.

I rolled my eye's '_there all the same, little girls enjoy physical contact and loud exaggerated squeals and noise_' I thought as she walked over to another group.

"Well were off, Kagome-Sana. We are going hunting see you soon" Rebecka winked as she jumped down the large fancy hole in the middle of the floor I had entered in.

Riao and Qiou kissed Zyou on the head and also disappeared.

I looked around the room only to see me, Ella, and Zyou remand, Ella waved and leaped into the hole soon after telling me the last demoness in the room watched the child.

I frowned but soon went down afterwards, Zyou with me.

He didn't talk much but I knew he felt comfortable because he clung to my side possessively and greedily.

I smiled and ruffled his long hair that was in a pony tail running down to his shoulders.

"Sweetie want some food?"

I asked in a motherly way I surprised myself with the way I handled Zyou like he was my own child.

He nodded so we went into the dinning hall were we were served food we ate and soon just sat at the table drinking water and milk, him milk and me water.

I heard Sesshomaru coming down the hall I perked up in my chair and scooted closer to Zyou feeling protective over him already, he entered.

"Kagome, supper doesn't start yet."

"yes I know but Zyou was hungry and I was kind of craving some food to"

"that boy is some other womans child, you have no need to pamper him as if he was yours."

I snorted in protest as I stood up and grabbed Zyou's hand and proceed to walk out of the room I stopped a foot or so in front of him I glared up at him.

"Until she returns, you will treat him like he is mine, he deserves the same amount of respect you give me and more, he is a child not some servant you can beat down with your words, Sesshomaru!" I snapped at him.

He reached toward my arm I leaned back but he snatched my arm faster than I thought he was moving. He retracted it just as fast, Zyou had bit him.

Sesshomaru slapped the boy across the face.

"never touch me you filthy wolf, learn your place" Sesshomaru murmured coolly.

"You fucking jerk!" I hollered and pounced on him he flew into the wall as I clawed at his face, I noticed he had an opening since he was biting my shoulder in the bustle of the fight, I growled and hissed in pain as I thrashed with my attacks.

I bit his neck and clung to it with my teeth I felt his blood leek into my mouth with the more pressure I put on it.

I hissed in pain as my head started throbbing, I felt limp and soon was sprawled on the floor oozing blood from the gash on my head.

Sesshomaru snapped some demons neck I gave a small cry in protest thinking it was Zyou, but I slipped into Darkness seconds later.

* * *

**lol Sorry you guys I sort of gave up in the end if I get 108 more hits I'll continue alright!**

**review how ever you want to.**

**xxWolfxx**


	4. Wolf loves Lamb's! YUM

Hello Everyone it's me Wolf, I need your Help OK so take this seriously my little Fan's...Read on–

I can't write any new chapters with out any new idea's AND I AM STUMPED! I can't think straight so Give me ALL OF YOUR Ideas!! I'm soooo confused its Driving me CRAZY! Last night I was up so late and I came up with the most ridicules chapter....I deleted it because it was foolish and idiotic! SO GIVE ME YOUR IDEA'S NOW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS MY CUTE LITTLE LAMB'S! Don't make this wolf hungry. So hurry up Cuties! ;]

P.S. I know in my previous chapter that I said I needed 108 views but really....I just need time to write my story...I'm sorry I lied!

I love you though so kiss kiss my little Lambs, this big bad wolf won't hurt you ;] **wink** just a lick is all.

Love, xxWolfxx


	5. Courting the make out princess

xxWOLFxx

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHAR FROM THE SHOW! 

_**Heyy everyone its me wolf OMG so hungry oh and thanks for your great idea's!**_

_**Special thanks too....**_

_**LadyKagome of the north01**_

_**I am catlord**_

_**Angela page**_

_**grilka63**_

_**Inuyasha1818**_

_**irya**_

_**dangitsesshomaru**_

_**mel**_

_**gina**_

_**Neko4**_

_**nightbutterfly94 **_

* * *

_**AND MANY OTHERS!!!**_

Making out.

**KAGOME'S POV. **

My lips slowly crept down his craned neck with intense pressure, every kiss leaving wet Saliva lubricated marks in there wake. My hands glided across his broad ivory soft chest, leaving no part of this lovely man's rippled body left unexplored. As my body lay atop his, I toke in his features as I unlocked my bruised lips from his deliciously warm mouth. His face was flushed from our lack of air, his chest rouse with every sigh of pleasure and sharp intake from my sexual caresses, his long legs were tangled under the beige silk sheets along with mine. And as we lay there pleasuring each other, our sweaty bodies molded together doing an ancient dance preformed as a declaration of love for century's, we smiled at one another, we knew we had found our soul mate.

His dark lips sucked at my coco colored skin at the junction between my shoulder and neck.

He greedily started leading his way up my neck. I moaned and sighed in want, need, lust, and pleasure, his sharp fangs grazed my skin as he suckled at my neck. The pulse of my blood could be felt by my own person, as I covered and swarmed his body with my hands, like a sand storm over a vast desert in the need to take everything away deep into its depths. The pleasure of his kisses and his touches were unbearable, the adventure had to come to an end soon, or I would lose myself in his body like an oasis in the deep sandy dessert after a long walk with out water; he was my water, my oasis.

His lips left my neck, he looked down at me his eyes smoldering with lust and passion, a glossy glaze of need and desire covered his eyes. He smirked, oh how I loved that smirk, I swooned and turned my head to the left and blushed. "Sorry for the pain." He muttered as he dipped his head toward my body once more and proceeded his earlier assault to my slender neck. "huh?" I moaned out not really understanding what he meant until, pain shot through my spine, I groaned. Sesshomaru kept sucking on my neck, He had bit me, I started to moan as I noticed it felt good now. And I kissed his neck too but I left the biting to him, He licked my neck and dried the blood, He groaned and laid back down holding me as he kissed my lips forcefully.

I pulled my slender fingers threw his silvery sweat matted hair, I giggled and kissed his hair as it skillfully slipped through my fingers. He scooted down the bed to the point his head was resting on my chest, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, I praised the gods for this wonderful man and arched the rest of my upper body over his head as I tangled my arms around his godly body.

He kissed my chest and I shuddered in lust.

"I love your way of making out so much better...Future mate." He muttered into my breast.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." I smiled lazily as I cuddled more into his warmth.

I felt him freeze up after I had said those words, but I didn't care if he didn't love me back.

"I love you also Kagome."

* * *

I fell asleep hearing those words, I fell asleep with a smile, I fell asleep feeling proud and in love. I fell asleep mated to Lord Sesshomaru, He was courting me to say...we didn't have sex, He is only courting me, the bite proves it.

NEXT MORNING

I awoke to the sound of rain on the window's next to Sesshomaru's bed, I gasped as I saw the great demon lord Sesshomaru standing in all his godly nude glory across the room. He seemed to be staring out the balcony doors, He growled and gracefully ventured into his bathing chambers. "Go back to bed, its to early for you to be up." Sesshomaru hissed as he shut the Shoji screen.

I cringed at the rude behavior, but still decided to get up since sleep seemed unlikely at the current moment, I quietly walked into my room next door and was bombarded by Tika.

"Tell me everything Lady Kagome!" Tika grinned as she pinned me to the ground.

"Well it did start off in this position thats for sure" I giggled as she gasped.

I rolled away from her and stood up all in one fluent motion, "OK fine I'll tell you" I sighed.

I sat down and so did she, We smiled at each other as I started my story of how I ended up in his room in the first place.

"Well, After Zyou and I had gotten into a fight with Sesshomaru I had been knocked unconscious, I awoke to find out that I was in the healing chamber, and no one with me, so being the wounded and idiotic person I am , I went searching for Sesshomaru and Zyou. I stormed off to the place where I smelt Sesshomaru and no Zyou, his bed chamber! There I found Sesshomaru, and might I mind you, at this point I thought Zyou was dead because...before I was knocked out I saw Sesshomaru kill someone. And I wasn't sure who it was, so the first thing I thought was Zyou had been killed by that monster king! Any who."

I paused so I could look at Tika to see if she was following along and sure enough she was smiling with excited eyes.

"I found Sesshomaru and the first thing I did was pounce on him and growl and hiss and snarl in pain, sorrow, regret, and hate. That was until he ordered me to get off his 'person.' I listened even though I was full of anger and sat down as he hovered over me. "He still lives and is currently with his mother at her palace, so take action to pull yourself together miko. I killed a guard who had hit you atop your head." Was what he said to me as he glared at me, the first thing I did was hug him, then kiss him, then one thing led to another and well we saw the bed so BAM! Were making out in his bed...yes there was no full on sex yet. But...he did bite me so I guess he's courting me now right?"

I huffed my last breath as I ended that long story. Tika was as excited as I've ever seen someone be for me, "Are you OK Tika?" I asked shyly.

Tika hugged me once again with so much force I squealed as I fell to the floor and laid under her.

"She is mine servant girl." Came an angered voice from behind us, we blushed and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at us.

* * *

"I apologize Sesshomaru-Sama, I shall take my leave." Tika bowed as she now stood in front of his lordship and left the room winking at me. Sesshomaru huffed and hugged me, Sesshomaru pulled me on to his lap as he sat on my bed. Sesshomaru started nibbling on my ear as his right hand slipped into my kimono and began to kneed my left breast harshly, I moaned loudly. "Um...Sesshomaru-Sama...I would really like to go...and see my mama...She must be so w-worried about me...And I'm even afraid I won't be able to get to my oooooh yes mo-more! Own time anyways...So I would like to gooooooo like that is sooo good...and try and if it does work...then to also go and see my m-m-mama." I moaned out as I threw my head back against his shoulders and chest, licking my lips, his attacks on my body felt so good that I couldn't resist anymore, I kissed Sesshomaru aggressively as I waited for his answer.

_**xxWOLFxx**_

_**lol Left you guys hanging huh!!**_

_**Well I still have more too come so Hope you love it so far oh and I NEED MORE IDEA'S ALSO! Thanks for everyone's help it was so helpful! Sorry I was so stressed out on the make out scene...I apologize it sucked it was very badly written! Trust me the sex scene will be so much better! **_

_**Well I think it will..... Oh and sorry its so short but its better than nothing right! ;] love you my little lambs! Comment or flame what ever you want!**_

_**Flames are read...then stared at...and finally Ignored. **_


End file.
